Comment Tom joue de sa Gisbon et d'autres chose
by hl-fic-tion-x3
Summary: OS/LEMON - TWINCEST - TRADUCTION : How Tom Plays his Gibson, and Other Thing - Bill jaloux de la très chère Gibson de Tom xD


Titre Original : **How Tom Plays his Gibson, and Other Thing**

**by ****undrockroll**

Bonne lecture.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bill l'observait. Il observait toujours son frère. Il n'était pas discret dans son observation, d'ailleurs. Il le dévisageait, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, la mâchoire parfois pendante.

"Arrête !" gronda Tom du bout des lèvres parce que, comme une personne normale, il se sentait embarrassé. Il savait qu'un frère ne devait pas regarder fixement son jumeau comme ça. Il savait comment se comporter en public.

Bill secoua juste la tête légèrement et l'inclina sur le côté, observant d'un autre angle. Tom fronça les sourcils et retourna à l'accordement de sa guitare. C'était sa précieuse Gibson, sa préférée. La seule réelle concurrente de Bill.

"Tu la préfère à moi," dit Bill. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis une heure et sa voix était légèrement éraillée.

"N'importe quoi."

Bill se laissa glisser sur le côté et posa sa tête sur son coude. "Tu penses qu'elle est plus jolie."

Tom se moqua.

"Tu le penses." Bill sourit et commença à ramper vers Tom. Tom jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut et soupira. Il connaissait ce jeu. Bill rôdait, traquait et bondissait sur sa proie, mais ne gagnait jamais. Tom retourna juste à l'accordement de sa guitare.

"Peut-être que je le pense," dit finalement Tom.

Bill s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. "Je sais."

"Elle fait ce que je lui dis," continua Tom, frottant une tâche invisible sur le corps de sa guitare brillante. "Elle joue juste pour moi."

"Je joue juste pour toi," répondit Bill, se pinçant les lèvres.

"Elle ne sonne jamais faux."

Bill fronça les sourcils et commença à ramper vers Tom de nouveau. Tom devait juste continuer à faire ses réglages, et ignorer Bill. Tant qu'il se souvenait qu'il ait une relation inopportune avec Bill. Il était toujours facile de cacher la vraie nature de leur relation, en raison du fait que Bill était juste un gosse étrange. Il tendait des cordes, ajustait des boutons. Comme d'habitude.

Et maintenant, Bill faisait cette chose qu'il devait faire. Il avançait vers Tom comme un chat et Tom se sentait véritablement à la place de la proie. Il déposa doucement sa guitare et se retourna un peu plus vers Bill, décidé à ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation.

"Tu es encore jaloux."

Bill rit. "Conneries".

Tom esquissa un sourire.

"Laisse-moi la toucher," dit Bill d'un ton pressant. Il tendit les mains pour s'en saisir et se pencha un peu plus. Tom secoua la tête et forma un "Non" avec sa bouche. "Allez, s'il te plait."

"Je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un te toucher," dit Tom, baissant les mains de Bill.

"C'est différent."

"Pas tellement."

Bill était maintenant assis, silencieux pendant un instant. "Tu ne laisserais vraiment pas quelqu'un me toucher ?"

"Et bien", dit Tom, haussant une épaule. "Je pourrais la laisser te toucher."

Bill observait la Gibson, se mordillant la lèvre.

Tom trébucha en sortant du club, Bill sortait juste derrière lui, stabilisant son frère. Bill ne buvait plus beaucoup désormais. C'est une décision qui l'avait prise après un énième matin à se demander, "J'ai fait quoi hier soir ?"

"Tom," dit Bill. "Tom, viens, on rentre ensemble."

"Billy," souri Tom. "Vas-y"

Bill fronça les sourcils. Tom s'était effondré sur les épaules de Bill, les mains attachées à son cou, les jambes traînant par terre. "Descend de sur moi."

"Aide-moi."

"Aide-toi toi-même" marmonna Bill. Il dégagea Tom de ses épaules, et vit quelques flashes d'appareil photo partir derrière eux. "Merde. Tom. Lève-toi."

"Je vais. Te Baiser. " Chuchota Tom directement dans l'oreille de Bill. Bill regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Sûrement personne d'autre n'avait entendu.

"Tom, allez," siffla Bill. Un autre flash d'appareil photo partit. Bill commençait déjà à imaginer les gros titres des journaux associés à ces photos. "Le van là-bas."

"Je vais te baiser dans le van," articula fort mais difficilement Tom. Les yeux de Bill s'élargirent et décida d'ignorer le commentaire. Tom venait à nouveau de lui rentrer dedans et sous la surprise Bill faillit tomber à terre. Il le rattrapa et l'aida à se relever. "Allez, au lit." Ajouta Tom.

Bill lui donna un méchant coup de pied. "Tom, ta gueule," lui dit-il légèrement.

Tom se releva directement et fit demi-tour direction le club. Bill ne pouvait pas se rappeler à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait eu aussi envie de le frapper. "Tom", siffla Bill de nouveau.

"Je retourne à l'intérieur," annonça Tom, déjà en direction du club. Bill soupira et commença à courir après son frère, mais leur garde du corps, Saki, l'attrapa par l'épaule.

"Il ne peut pas," dit spontanément Bill.

"Allons," dit Saki, posant une main dans le dos de Bill le conduisant à ne pas suivre Tom. Bill regarda alors Tom disparaître dans le club encore plus confus.

"Connard," murmura Bill, s'autorisant à se faire entraîner par Saki vers le parking. Il se fit escorter jusqu'à leur fourgon noir. "Fais attention à lui," dit piteusement Bill à Saki.

"Vas directement dans ta chambre d'hôtel," fut la dernière chose que Saki dit avant que la porte du fourgon ne se referme. Bill soupira et se pencha, las, en arrière contre le siège, en oubliant pas de s'attacher.

Une fois, arrivé à l'hôtel, il se fit de nouveau escorté à l'intérieur. Bougonnant toujours, Bill se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il voulait juste s'endormir. Lui et Tom été supposé rentrer ensemble ce soir et il ne voulait pas se laisser à penser au pourquoi ce n'était-il pas arrivé. En plus, il était vraiment fâché contre Tom.

Bill commença à retirer ses chaussures et jeta sa veste sur une chaise. Bien que ce soit sa chambre, il y avait des affaires de Tom partout. C'était exaspérant. Un tee-shirt de Tom sur le lit, une de ses casquettes suspendue à une lampe, quelques guitares posées négligemment sur le bureau.

Et la Gibson de Tom, s'appuyant contre le meuble de télévision.

"Hum!," murmura Bill, il était maintenant debout devant l'instrument brillant. Tom lui disait toujours de ne pas la toucher, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vraiment arriver ?

"Connard," dit-il de nouveau, regardant fixement la guitare. Il la prit soigneusement et la posa sur le lit. Elle scintillait devant lui, interdite et délicieuse. La Gibson de Tom avait toujours été incroyablement érotique pour Bill.

Il rampa sur le lit et se mit à genoux juste à côté de celle-ci. Elle était si impeccable et propre, Bill était déjà complètement touché par l'apparence vierge qu'elle donnait. Les seules marques qu'elle portait étaient celles des doigts de Tom, l'éclairage faisait apparaître des rainures abrasives justes en-dessous des cordes, là où Tom déposait ses doigts. Bill commença à la toucher doucement, régulièrement, du bout des doigts, il touchait ses petites rainures.

Sans penser à quoi ce soit, Bill défit lentement son pantalon et le poussa en bas de ses hanches. Il était déjà dur, prêt à exploser dans son jean. Son sexe bondit, prêt à être touché.

"Putain de Gibson," chuchota Bill, rétrécissant ses yeux sur l'instrument. "Je te hais, putain."

Il souleva son bassin et commença à se caresser le bas ventre, son autre main posée sur sa hanche. Fermant ses yeux et penchant sa tête en arrière, il soupira et tendit ses doigts contre son sexe chaud. A travers ses cils fournis, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas à la guitare inerte. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il tira durement sur son sexe, se touchant, laissant ses doigts malaxer ses couilles.

Bill étendit ses cuisses et une de ses mains se dirigea vers le bas, ses articulations touchant maintenant le bord de la guitare. "Je la touche," murmura t-il tout bas. Il lâcha son sexe et laissa traîner ses doigts le long de la guitare. "Je la touche de nouveau …"

Quand il enleva sa main, il aperçut qu'il avait laissé ses empreintes digitales partout. Bill se mordit la lèvre, juste en sachant comment Tom se jetterait méchamment sur lui pour ça. Il voulait que ce soit pire, cependant. Les empreintes digitales pourraient être oubliées.

Bill enveloppa sa main autour de son sexe de nouveau, le tenant fermement et le serrant "Oh", marmonna t-il. C'était si bon, son sexe était chargé d'électricité et si chaud dans sa main. De son autre main il jouait aves ses couilles, penchant la guitare vers lui, la fraîcheur de celle-ci se faisant sentir sur ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas assez.

Ses mains toujours sur lui, il finit d'enlever prestement son jean et son boxer et rampa sur le haut de la Gibson. Il s'y assit, son cul pinçant les cordes. Chaque mouvement faisait sortir une note aigre. Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se fit glisser contre l'instrument, empoignant son sexe. Il s'accroupit sur la guitare, faisant des choses qu'il savait que Tom n'aurait jamais voulu faire à sa précieuse guitare.

Bill se tordait de frustration, la chaleur s'accroissant dans son aine. Il allait exploser, faire la pire chose qu'il était possible d'imaginer. Il sourit, regardant son bas-ventre de nouveau. Il était si dur, du liquide séminal dégoulinait déjà de son sexe retombant sur le corps noir brillant de la guitare.

"Putain," jura Bill, arquant son dos péniblement quand il vint violemment. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas de nouveau, admirant comme le liquide gluant se propageait partout sur la guitare. Il prit son sexe en main et enduit à l'aide de son gland le reste de la Gibson de sperme. "Tout pour toi, Tom."

Pendant un petit moment, il la peint, étalant le liquide chaud partout jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de la chose. Il se pencha en arrière puis descendit du lit, reposant ses mains en bas de ses cuisses.

La guitare à elle seule avait excitait Bill, mais la réaction de Tom à ce qu'il avait fait serait tellement mieux.

Bill souri d'un air satisfait et ôta sa chemise. Parfaitement nu, il se mit debout sur le lit, soulevant doucement la guitare et se pencha vers le meuble de télévision pour la replacer à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé. Il pensa alors après coup à quelque chose, il nettoya son sexe avec la sangle de la guitare, se nettoyant du reste de sperme qu'il restait sur le bout de son sexe.

Bill ricana, secouant sa tête et rampant dans le lit. Peut-être que Tom lui prêterait attention maintenant.

Le concert était incroyable. Bill chantait avec son cœur, et donnait vraiment un spectacle étonnant. Il parcourait comme un éclair la scène de part et d'autres pour voir la foule, la cerise sur le gâteau, complètement électrique. La foule l'adorait, l'adorait.

Bill évitait son frère, cependant. Il concentrait toute son énergie sur Georg, et même un peu Gustav. Il n'avait même à aucun moment regardé Tom droit dans les yeux pour le moment, ce qui était étrange parce que d'habitude ils existaient seulement l'un pour l'autre sur scène.

Bill savait que c'était mieux. Il savait que c'était mieux qu'aller près de son frère et de sa Gibson.

Tom jouait comme à la normale, ne montrant aucuns signes d'énervement, ou laissant croire qu'il était fâché ou irrité. Il tenait sa guitare de la façon dont la plupart des personnes tiennent les nouveau-nés - soigneusement, affectueusement. Bill jeta un coup d'œil à Tom furtivement. Sa tête était inclinée vers le bas, sa langue entre ses lèvres laissait montrer une certaine concentration. Bill se mordilla la lèvre, et se dirigea avec audace vers son frère.

La Gibson brillait sous les projecteurs. Bill gardait ses yeux dessus, chantant doucement dans son micro. Une fois arrivée tout près, il le vu.

Le truc sale sur la guitare de Tom.

Le truc sale de Bill.

Tom leva les yeux et intercepta le regard de Bill. Bill lui offrit un joli sourire mais Tom regarda juste en bas de nouveau. Les genoux de Bill tremblèrent un peu. Peut-être que Tom n'avait pas remarqué le truc gluant sur son précieux objet. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de la scruter de manière experte comme il le faisait d'habitude avant chaque concert. Peut-être que quelqu'un de l'équipe avait renversé quelque chose dessus et Bill se trompait complètement.

Bill la regarda de nouveau. Sur la sangle de la guitare, Bill cru voir quelque chose.

Il retraversa la scène, se cachant derrière Georg pour plus de protection. Bill n'avait pas peur de Tom, non vraiment. Tom n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, ni même jamais hurlé. Bill était celui qui d'habitude rouspétait Tom, Bill était d'habitude celui qui giflait Tom quand il faisait l'idiot.

Bill souhaitait presque que Tom réagisse.

Il se demandait ce que Tom ferait.

Après le concert, le groupe monta dans le bus et chacun s'installa dans leurs petits coins qui leurs étaient propres. Bill se sentait tendu, très tendu, il continuait à se demander ce que Tom pouvait penser. Tom avait apporté sa Gibson avec lui dans l'autobus. C'était quelque chose d'étrange - aucun des garçons n'avaient jamais apporté leurs instruments de scène avec eux. C'était le staff technique qui s'occupait de la maintenance des instruments. Bill savait que Tom était probablement dans sa couchette en ce moment même, regardant fixement sa magnifique guitare, grinçant des dents et attendant de confronter celui qui avait fait ça.

"Putain," murmura Bill. Il était assis dans le petit salon à l'arrière de l'autobus, zappant d'une chaine à l'autre. L'attente le tuait. Quand Tom frapperait-il ? Quand ?

Bill éteignit la télévision et se dressa. Comme si il était sur pilote automatique, il marcha jusqu'à la couchette de Tom. Bill trouva son frère assis en tailleur sur son lit, briquant sa guitare.

"Hé," dit Tom, sans lever les yeux. "Je me demandais quand tu allais venir."

Bill déglutit. "Pourquoi ?"

Tom haussa les épaules, posant délicatement la guitare sur son oreiller. "Nous n'avons pas parlé de toute la journée."

"Tu n'es pas revenu hier dans la nuit," dit Bill prudemment. "Et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, toute tes affaires étaient parties."

"Ouais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller," dit gentiment Tom.

"Oh." Bill s'appuya contre la couchette derrière lui, s'équilibrant pour contenir les secousses de l'autobus. "Um, tu nettoies ta guitare ?"

Tom inclina la tête. "Une fois par jour, tu le sais."

Bill le savait. "Tu, uh, ne l'as pas encore fait … aujourd'hui ?"

"Non, elle avait l'air assez bien avant le concert." Tom sourit.

"Ah, bien." Bill se força à sourire et se sentit ridicule. "C'est cool."

"Tu as l'air bizarre."

Bill fit une grimace. "Je vais bien."

"Tes yeux sont tout fous," répondit Tom.

"C'est juste mes yeux!" Bill ne pouvait pas bien le prendre, c'était normal. Il détourna le regard, et retourna à l'arrière du bus dans le petit salon. Georg s'était installé au fond de celui-ci et leva les yeux quand Bill entra.

"Bill, tu veux jouer aux cartes ?" Demanda t-il.

"Non," Bill claqua la porte, s'assit sur un canapé et se mit à bouder. "Non, merci."

"Pourquoi tu as l'air si bizarre ?" Demanda Georg.

"Parce que je le suis," dit Bill doucement.

"Oh. Bien."

Bill soupira et regarda fixement par la fenêtre.

Parfois Tom pensait que Bill pouvait vraiment être fatiguant. Il parlait, parlait et parlait et même son silence pourrait être irritant. En fait, son silence était ce qu'il y avait de plus irritant parce qu'il était l'attente du moment où Bill parlerait de nouveau encore et encore.

Bill commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Tom, il le mettait hors de lui. Quelque part cela excitait Tom, il aimait être fâché contre Bill car finalement il savait que ça entrainer qu'il se réconcilie avec Bill.

Et personne ne savait jouer la victime comme Bill.

Le silence de Bill commençait vraiment à taper sur les nerfs de Tom, c'est sûr, et il n'était plus trop excité par la situation. Bill était silencieux dès que Tom était dans les parages et ce depuis quelques jours. D'abord, c'était paisible. Puis c'était bientôt devenu franchement exaspérant.

Qu'est-ce que voulait Bill ? Tom savait, bien sûr, pourquoi Bill l'évitait. Mais il attendait que Bill vienne à lui, Tom n'allait sûrement pas faire le premier pas. Tom pensait que son acte était tout à fait normal. Il s'imaginait déjà sa réconciliation avec Bill.

Le concert suivant était venu rapidement. Bill n'avait pas parlé à Tom depuis des jours, il n'avait même réellement parlé à personne. Sur scène, Bill était renfermé, timide, modeste. Il n'était pas le Bill de d'habitude, pas du tout. Tom l'observait soigneusement. Bill se déplaçait sur scène de façon à éviter soigneusement Tom, c'était très clair. Tom en était presque amusé.

Bill était en train de s'épuiser à ce petit jeu, il céderait bientôt.

Cette nuit après qu'ils aient célébré leur fabuleux concert avec quelques boissons alcoolisées au bar, Bill retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel, fatigué et pompette. Il se descendit quelques boissons, anxieux d'être ici, car Tom était assis tout près de lui et qu'il était dur de l'éviter. Bill voulait éviter Tom pour toujours, il était tellement effrayé de ce que Tom allait dire. La culpabilité le rongeait par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait avec la guitare de Tom et il voulait juste dormir.

Bill entra dans sa chambre et commença à retirer ses chaussures, jetant son portefeuille et sa clef de chambre sur la commode. Il bâilla, tendant ses membres et trébucha presque. Son équilibre était incertain, il s'était envoyé ses boissons alcoolisées plutôt rapidement, juste pour partir au plus vite et aussi pour remplir son estomac vide.

Quand Bill finit de s'étirer, il laissa ses yeux scrutés la pièce et il vu alors quelque chose sur son lit qui fit tanguer ses genoux.

La Gibson de Tom.

"Um," marmonna Bill, plissant les yeux. Peut-être que c'était juste une hallucination. "Ca doit l'être," ajouta t-il doucement.

Il fit quelques pas chancelants vers l'instrument. Elle brillait sous la lumière fluorescente et vacillante. Bill ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un poisson. Il toucha la courroie de la guitare. Il pourrait toujours voir s'il pouvait encore jouir sur le matériel rugueux, et sec maintenant. Bill esquissa une grimace et libéra un petit rire.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement et il se retourna vivement, perdant presque son appui.

"Tom," dit Bill, toussant en s'étranglant presque sur le nom. "Qu'est-ce … ?"

"Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas la toucher," dit Tom, presque en s'excusant.

"Je suis désolé," dit Bill immédiatement, se reculant un peu. "Je ne l'ai pas fait … Tu ne devrais pas venir avec … Putain."

Tom inclina la tête, inclina sa tête comme pour acquiescer. "Je sais, ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Ca ne l'est pas ?"

Tom sourit, se déplaçant lentement vers son frère. "Bien, peut-être que si, je ne sais pas. Tu as foutu du sperme sur ma guitare, non ?"

Bill pencha juste la tête. "J'étais jaloux."

Tom rit. "Tu étais jaloux ? De ça ?" Il dirigea un doigt vers la guitare et Bill trembla.

"Oui, de la façon dont tu la traites," murmura Bill, rougissant. " Elle est tellement mystique pour toi."

"Tu veux que je traite comme elle ?"

Bill se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le derrière de ses genoux cognait sur le radiateur de la chambre d'hôtel et son dos était appuyé contre la fenêtre fraîche. "Je ne sais pas ?"

"Viens là," dit Tom. "Viens, je ne suis pas en colère."

"Tu ne l'es pas ?" déglutit difficilement Bill. "Je me suis masturbé sur ta guitare."

"Ouais, tu l'as fait."

"Tu ne l'as pas nettoyé," dit Bill lentement.

Tom secoua la tête.

"Et c'est toujours dessus," finit Bill.

"Viens ici."

Bill se poussa de la fenêtre et trébucha jusqu'à Tom, se sentant embarrassé et hésitant. Tom était calme, il n'était pas furieux. Bill commença à toucher l'épaule de Tom, laissant traîner son doigt jusqu'au bas de sa poitrine, recréant la ligne invisible de la sangle de guitare. Tom ferma ses yeux et se pencha en arrière, mettant une main sur la hanche de Bill.

"Tu n'aurais quand même pas du le faire, cependant " dit Tom. "C'était vraiment tordu, Bill."

Bill sourit juste. "Ouais ?"

"Vraiment tordu putain, à quoi tu pensais ?"

"J'ai pensé que tu aimerais ça."

"Non, tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu pensais que j'aimerais," répondit Tom.

Bill se mordit la lèvre de d'un air provoquant. "Je l'ai fait car tu l'aimes plus que moi."

Tom froissa les sourcils. "Elle ne le ferait jamais sur toi, elle."

"Elle est une guitare," répondit Bill. "_C'est une guitare_, Tom."

Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant un long moment. Bill mit ses mains sur ses hanches, couvrant la main de Tom avec la sienne, la serrant fermement. Tom tira Bill à lui et embrassa sa mâchoire durement, Bill était assez pompette pour incliner sa tête en arrière et laisser Tom dévorer sa peau avec ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas terminé leur discussion, si on pouvait appeler ça une discussion, mais Bill savait de toute façon que ce n'était pas la discussion qui allait arranger les choses.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, Bill respira à fond et écarquilla les yeux. "Elle était vraiment bonne, Tom. Vraiment bonne."

Les yeux de Tom étincelaient. "Montre-moi."

Bill frissonna. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. "Um … quoi ?"

"Je veux te voir la baiser."

"Non," dit catégoriquement Bill.

"Si c'était si bon, tu devrais le faire de nouveau," dit sensiblement Tom.

Bill se retira brusquement de l'étreinte de Tom et rit fort. "Fais-le."

Tom sourit. "T'es tordu."

"Si tu le dis …," dit Bill. "Mais tu es celui qui veut regarder son frère baiser une guitare."

Tom inclina juste la tête. "Viens-là."

Bill continua à regarder fixement Tom, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de son frère. "Tordu", dit Bill.

"Aïe." Tom prit sa Gibson et passa ses doigts délicatement sur le corps de la guitare. Les genoux de Bill tremblèrent un peu à la vue de Tom manipulant sa guitare, il en prenait tellement soin et la respectait tellement. Tom pinça des doigts les cordes de la guitare et une douce note retenti. "Elle te veux, Bill."

Bill soupira en tremblant. "Tordu".

Tom inclina sa tête. "Tu vas vraiment rejeter ma copine ?"

"Tom, arrêtes-toi," dit Bill, fronçant les sourcils. "Mets-là ailleurs."

"Je veux que tu la touche," répondit Tom.

Bill plissa ses yeux. "Je l'ai déjà assez touché."

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir."

"Ok …" Bill leva son bras et toucha le manche de la guitare doucement puis retira aussi vite sa main. "Là, c'est fait".

Tom sourit d'un air satisfait et mit la guitare sur le lit de nouveau. "Qu'est-ce qui te fascine ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui _me _fascine ?" dit Bill.

Tom saisit juste le coude de Bill et pressa leurs corps ensemble, il embrassait maintenant le cou de Bill. Bill laissa échapper un soupir de bien être, il était devenu liquide dans les bras de Tom, presque flasque sur le sol. Leurs lèvres étaient unies et Bill sentait les doigts de Tom se glisser sous l'ourlet de sa chemise, la tirant ensuite vers le haut. Bill mit ses bras au dessus de sa tête et permit à sa chemise d'être retirée. Il trembla quand Tom fit glisser ses mains vers le bas sur ses côtés.

"Je veux te voir nu," murmura Tom.

"Pourquoi ?" Bill ne voulait pas discuter, il était juste curieux, Tom ne semblait pas avoir n'importe quel plan avec lui nu. Tom défit la ceinture de Bill et tira ensuite ses jeans vers le bas. Bill était assis sur le lit, ses fesses nues en contact direct avec la couverture. Tom enleva le pantalon de Bill et le jeta sur une chaise voisine. Après avoir ôté ses deux chaussettes, Bill était complètement nu.

Tom fit un pas en arrière et admira son travail. "Ouais", Dit Tom doucement. "Ca me semble bien."

Bill regarda à côté de lui. La Gibson était couchée là, fragile et brillante. Bill se demanda si Tom avait voulu dire qu'il lui semblait bien, ou s'il parlait de la guitare. "Lequel d'entre nous ?" Demanda Bill.

"Tous les deux." Tom prit sa guitare de nouveau. Bill l'observait soigneusement. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Après avoir pincé quelques cordes brutes, Tom fit un geste de tête pour faire comprendre à Bill de se coucher sur le dos. "Tu verras," chuchota Tom.

Bill était couché, immobile, fermant ses yeux et sentant la chaleur que lui procurait l'alcool dans son organisme. Il sentit le lit bouger et pensa, _Finalement._ Il était déjà dur, il l'était depuis un moment, depuis que Tom avait été assis près de lui au bar.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid caresser sa cuisse. Il se força à ouvrir un œil et vit Tom tenir la guitare sur lui. Le manche était sur la cuisse supérieure de Bill. Bill haleta.

"Tomi," chuchota Bill. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais … ?"

Tom secoua la tête et fit glisser la guitare contre le ventre de Bill, les cordes frottant la magnifique peau de Bill. Bill observait avec de grands yeux, Tom parcourait son corps avec sa guitare, évitant juste son sexe. Bill gémit. "Tom …"

"Ssh."

Bill sentit les cordes frôler la base de son sexe. Il écarquilla ses yeux et poussa brusquement ses hanches vers le haut, il voulait juste que Tom le touche. Il se rapprocha un peu plus contre la guitare, frottant son sexe humide contre la surface dure, il tressaillit. C'était froid contre sa chair, il ferma ses yeux et se poussa encore une fois contre elle. Il ne se sentait pas bien, mais il ne se sentait pas mal non plus. Il se sentait irrité et il fit un son pour le faire comprendre.

"Bill, calme-toi," murmura Tom. "Je m'occupe de tout."

"Um …" Bill respira à fond et essaya de détendre ses hanches. Son aine était tendue et chaude. La guitare le faisait se sentir bien, mais il voulait sentir les mains chaudes de Tom sur lui. Il voulait sentir les doigts chauds de Tom en lui. "Tomi, touche-moi."

"Attends, tu vas l'avoir," dit calmement Tom. Il mit la guitare à plat sur Bill et la déplaça de haut en bas lentement. Le sexe de Bill était prit au piège en-dessous de la guitare. Il se tordit et essaya de se tourner, pour se libérer, Tom déplaça alors la guitare sur le haut du corps de son frère. Le sexe de Bill se sentit soulagé quand il sentit de nouveau son sexe frotter contre une surface fraîche, glissant de haut en bas. Il se cambra désespérément contre la guitare, gémissant fort. Tom sourit, les coins de sa bouche se crispant presque. Ses yeux étaient sombres, presque noirs, à la vue de Bill ainsi.

"Putain," haleta Bill, amorçant un mouvement de va et vient contre la Gibson. "Là – Tu vois ? Je baise - ta guitare. Putain de Gibson… »

"Oh bon Dieu, continue, allez," dit tranquillement Tom. Il appuya l'instrument plus durement contre Bill et Bill siffla, gémissant de plus en plus fort, ses articulations devenant blanches tellement il serrait la couverture. La sueur coulait sur son front et il grinçait des dents.

Tom rabaissa la guitare et le sexe de Bill frappa les cordes. Il recula, des notes se firent entendre. "Tom, je viens … Je viens de baiser ta guitare. Putain, ahh."

Tom inclina juste la tête, il continuait à appuyer et frotter la guitare sur Bill. Bill se déplaça furtivement de façon à entourer de ses jambes le corps de Tom, le tirant fermement à lui. Tom déconcerté renversa la guitare sur le côté. Bill agrippé à Tom, commença à pousser ses hanches en avant et en arrière, serrant ses muscles des fesses, souhaitant que Tom renonce à ce jeu et le baise. Bill était si prêt à être baisé.

"Tomi," gémit Bill. Il se cambra, haletant contre Tom qui tenait toujours la guitare d'une main et qui se relevait pour mettre la Gibson entre eux, son sexe venant frapper de nouveau une des cordes. Assez, c'en était assez. Bill regarda Tom de façon indigente. Tom fronça alors les sourcils et retira brusquement la guitare.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

"Non," dit rapidement Bill. "Non, éloigne-la loin de moi. Je la déteste."

Tom rit, se détacha de Bill pour faire glisser la guitare doucement du lit. Il revint sur le lit et tira Bill à lui, son dos contre sa poitrine. Il caressa le ventre de Bill et Bill ronronna de plaisir, il était maintenant le centre unique d'attention de Tom.

"Mieux," soupira Bill.

"Vous deux, vous devez vous entendre," dit Tom, retirant son bras de Bill. "Peut-être …"

"Uh ?"

"Peut-être que tu pourrais être ma nouvelle guitare," dit doucement Tom. Il retourna Bill vers lui, le tenant toujours par un de ses bras, caressant son ventre. "Ouais, tu ferais une jolie guitare."

Bill sentit son ventre se tordre. "Joue avec moi."

"Je ne peux pas juste jouer," dit Tom. "Il faut que je t'accorde d'abord."

"Accorde-moi."

Tom sourit et laissa glisser sa main vers le bas ventre de Bill et arrivé en bas, il enveloppa ses doigts autour du sexe de Bill. Bill gémit à ce contact. "Comme ca ?" Demanda Tom.

Pour toute réponse, Bill gémit juste de nouveau.

"Ouais, tu n'es pas trop désaccordé," dit Tom. Il serra le sexe de Bill, le corps de celui-ci était presque devenu mou dans ses bras pour pourvoir se tenir correctement. "Joue pour moi."

"Oh, mon Dieu, Tom," gémit Bill. Tom masturbait à présent énergiquement Bill. Essayant de l'accorder au mieux. "Tom, c'est si bon."

"Ca semble bien," répondit Tom, en chuchotant à l'oreille de Bill. "Joue encore."

Bill expira et gémit tout en fermant les yeux. « Je ne sais pas comment. »

« Tu le faisais bien. » Tom fit glisser sa main sur le sexe de Bill en érection et remonta jusqu'à son estomac, son bras, et fit ensuite tout le chemin jusqu'à son poignet. Bill était comme le manche de la Gibson de Tom, mais il se sentait supérieur à cette stupide guitare.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes plus ? »

« Quoi ? » Tom embrassa Bill dans le cou.

« Tu m'aimes plus qu'elle ? » Bill devait savoir, même s'il savait la réponse.

« Mm… Il y a une chose que tu peux faire et qu'elle ne peut pas faire. »

Bill se retourna pour regarder Tom. « Oh ? »

Tom fit glisser sa main du bras de Bill jusqu'à son dos. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à arriver à la raie des fesses de Bill. Bill compris. _« Oh… »_

« Oui, tu es meilleur à ça, » dit Tom. Il fit pénétrer ses doigts dans le trou de Bill et Bill inspira fortement.

« Juste à ça ? »

Tom remua ses doigts à l'intérieur de Bill. « Et d'autres choses. »

Bill était en train d'agoniser, il était sur de ça. Ce que Tom était en train de faire était tellement bon. « Dis-moi. »

Tom ajouta un autre doigt, les enfonça et les écarta. Bill gémit et se cambra, écartant ses cuisses et se penchant en arrière. Tom retira ses doigts et caressa les couilles de Bill.

« Tu es plus flexible, » dit Tom.

« Mhmm, » réussit seulement à dire Bill. Il sentit à nouveau les doigts de Tom entrer en lui et se tortilla. « Je fais de jolis sons. »

« Les plus jolis, » approuva Tom. « Tu es le plus joli. »

Bill gémit.

« Spécialement celui-là, » susurra Tom dans l'oreille de Bill. Bill prit une grande inspiration et expira contre le corps de Tom. « Ouais, putain t'es beau comme ça. »

« Baise-moi, » murmura Bill. « Je t'en prie. »

Tom retira ses doigts de Bill, mit ses mains sur ses épaules de Bill et tout en le tenant fermement le recula. Bill entendit ensuite une fermeture. Le jean de Tom…

« Allonge-toi, » dit Tom. « Je vais faire quelque chose que je ne lui aurais jamais fait à elle. »

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Parce que tu la respectes ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'est pas _toi_, » répondit Tom. Il retira son jean et Bill caressa son sexe immédiatement. Tom gémit et poussa son sexe dans les mains de Bill, brisant les limites qui avaient été posées. Le sexe de Tom était humide, le bout était rouge et découvert. « Maintenant. Tourne-toi. »

Bill laissa l'érection de son frère et se tourna. Il se sentait triomphant face à la Gibson oubliée sur le sol. Il pouvait voir juste le bout du manche qui dépassait de l'autre côté du lit pendant que Tom se lubrifiait le sexe.

« Tu vas me pénétrer devant elle ? » Demanda Bill. « C'est fou. »

« Tu es fou. »

Bill allait répondre, mais il sentit le sexe de Tom entrer en lui. Il haletait alors que Tom lui agrippait les hanches et s'enfonçait en lui. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient la douleur, la confusion et une entière satisfaction, tout en un. Bill avait pu être pénétré par Tom un nombre incalculable de fois, il ne s'en lassait jamais.

« Elle ne peut pas me faire venir, » dit Tom, s'enfonçant encore plus dans Bill, bougeant son sexe dans la place faite par le corps de Bill, vibrant joyeusement. « Tu peux le faire ? »

Bill serra ses muscles fermement autour du sexe de Tom, Tom atteignit presque l'orgasme. « J'ai toujours pu. » Dit Bill, déterminé. « Baise-moi, plus fort, Tom. »

Tom mettait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans son acte, ses hanches embrassaient les fesses de Bill, ils bougeaient ensemble avidement. Bill se tordit quand Tom frôla sa prostate, en plein dedans. Bill criait, c'était tellement bon. Tom bougea légèrement, juste assez pour rendre Bill fou.

« Touche, touche, » murmura Bill. « Joue avec moi, Tom. »

Tom attrapa le sexe de Bill dans ses mains, en serrant et en frottant les articulations de ses doigts dessus. Bill frissonna et mit ses mains devant son visage. Il était près de l'orgasme et il savait qu'il pouvait faire arriver Tom à l'orgasme. Il se sentait comblé, et chaud, avec Tom en lui. Il n'y avait rien qui les ferait revenir en arrière excepté que Bill serre ses muscles plus fort autour du sexe de Tom.

Bill s'abattit sur Tom et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, caressant sa langue. Tom gémit et s'enfonça profondément en Bill. Bill serra ses muscles, en suçant les lèvres de Tom et en faisant des cercles avec sa langue dans sa bouche. Tom se déversa en Bill en tremblant et s'effondra lourdement. Bill bougea un peu et sentit Tom se retirer de lui. Il cria et s'agrippa au dos de Tom. « Joue avec moi, joue avec moi, » supplia Bill. « Tom. »

Il sentit la main de Tom le serrer et Bill s'enfonça dans sa paume. Bill transpirait, ses cuisses, son visage et ses fesses. Il se mordit la lèvre et se concentra. Il était la guitare de Tom, et il devait jouer pour lui.

Bill bougea ses hanches, faisant trainer son sexe sur l'estomac de Tom, et fit un coup de hanche en avant. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il venait de jouir énergiquement entre eux, en mettant du foutre sur le jeans et le tee-shirt de Tom.Tom se recula et s'appuya sur ses mains, en regardant Bill.

« Putain, » dit Tom. « Bill. »

« Elle ne pourrait pas faire ça, » dit Bill tranquillement, il rougit et regarda son sperme sur le jean de Tom.

Tom baissa les yeux et rigola. « Non, seulement toi arrive à faire ça. »

Bill sourit timidement. Il se sentait si beau sous Tom, nu et humide après avoir jouit. "J'ai jouit sur elle, aussi."

"Cela lui montre qui est mon favori," dit Tom.

"Oh ?"

"Ouais," répondit Tom, tirant Bill contre lui, les couchant tout les deux. "C'est vrai, tu as toujours su qui l'était."

Bill posa son menton sur la poitrine de Tom et sourit. "Tu la touche tout les jours."

"Je te touches tout les jours."

Bill soupira et haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que c'est juste."

"T'es tordu."

"Elle est tordue."

"Elle est bien," dit Tom, embrassant le cou de Bill.

Bill était d'accord, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder toujours fixement la Gibson. Il avait gagné.


End file.
